Talk:Erudin Research Halls
Strategy This worked for me, additions and suggestions appreciated. If someone wants to clean up the wording and verify all the information before putting it on the main page, have at it. Kill all trash as you come across it. The passageways and fight areas are generally too narrow to get by mobs anyway. The first named you see will be Taranis Gazerra. Ignore him for now, he is the boss of the zone and must be weakened before he is killed. If you pull him now, he'll AE the group for around 5k-6k focus damage every couple of seconds until you're dead. In Gazerra's room, go around the right-hand side and take the passageway to the right. Fight through the halls until you come to the first Beam Handler. All four Beam Handlers are fought exactly the same way. Healers and ranged DPS must be at max range, melee DPS must joust the AE curse, tank fights him where he stands. Periodically during the fight, you will see white text on your screen saying "(npc name) is casting a powerful spell." When that happens, the Beam Handler is temporarily rooted. Quickly get away from him. After a few seconds, anyone near the named will be hit with a curse that deals massive damage. If not cured immediately, the cursed person will die. With two healers, the tank can stay on the Beam Handler and have the curse cured. With only one healer, the tank must joust as well, as the curse can come too quickly for one healer to keep cured. At 30%, the Beam Handlers become immune to damage and the machinery on the nearby wall becomes clickable. Someone must click the machinery, which slides it out into a groove on the floor and creates an electrical field. Move the Beam Handler into that electrical field and burn him down (while still jousting the curse). Note: bruisers with the Drag AA ability are able to interrupt his curse, should it be necessary. Names in Order (maybe)... Beam Handler Val'Kinad: Beam Handler strategy above You'll come to a short hallway with several squares of light. Before going through the hallway, grab the mirrors at the hallway entrance and position them in the squares of light. Failure to do this causes heavy damage when running past a light square. Beam Handler Pin'Tannil: Beam Handler strategy above After this mob, you'll come to what looks like a teleporter on an outside platform. It's actually a bouncy floor that will throw you forward into the open air, and you must guide yourself to the platform on the left. V'lad Olkeen: Fight him inside the glowing area around him. Periodically during the fight, a gnome mob will run up from the left (if you're facing him from where you came in). This mob can be killed before he gets to V'lad (preferable). If the gnome does reach V'lad, he causes a large knockback effect similar to that in the Powermonger fight, and you must guide yourself back to the platform on which he stands. Other than the gnome, standard tank and spank. big beholder named (can't remember exact name): Fight him on the red button on the floor. He fears, stuns, stifles, and has a frontal AE. Otherwise standard tank and spank, keep the mob facing away from the group. :*It's name is Fully Functional Gazer, and the poster forgot one important ability it has, which is an occasional instant kill death ray. It's slow charging and can be interrupted, but if it goes off, have some ready to resurrect your fallen comrade immediately. It's because of this death ray that he is very difficult to solo. It's not impossible as the death ray is resistable and can be interrupted, but obviously if you fail to interrupt it or resist it, the fight is over. Arcturys 01:46, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Beam Handler Ran: Beam Handler strategy above Beam Handler Polla: Beam Handler strategy above Taranis Gazerra After all of the Beam Handlers are dead, the swirling aura around Gazerra is gone, and he is much 'easier' to kill. Start the fight in the center of the room. As the fight progresses, Gazerra gains increasing protective buffs, shown on his buff bar as a small shield icon. When he gets about half a dozen of the shield icons, your attacks start doing very little damage. Stop DPS, and the tank must pull Gazerra to one end of the semicircle of pillars in his room (we always start with the left side as you enter the room, dunno if it matters). When he gets close enough to the pillar, he will have a bluish aura around him, and the shields are dispelled, allowing you to do effective damage again. After he gets another 5 or so shields, pull him to the next pillar to dispel THOSE shields. Repeat until he is dead or you're out of pillars. It typically only takes 3-4 pillars at most to kill him. (To note: This mob has a fear) Eshy 01:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) V'lad Olkeen Everything above is pretty accurate. However, to avoid the kicks from consistently knocking you to your death, tank him with your back towards the path of which the goblin comes from and when he kicks you will land back on the platform by default. Return to the tank position and rinse and repeat. Save yourself some headaches.